1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a perpetual calendar which includes a movable calendar slide having indicia thereon designating the date of the month which is associated with a window opening in the front panel of a supporting structure with the calendar slide and supporting structure therefor including coacting tab and seats to enable the calendar slide to be easily adjusted and located in proper position for the particular month and year.
2. Disclosure Statement
Prior patents in this field disclose various types of known calendars having laterally movable calendar slides associated with a viewing window together with indicia to enable the calendar to be used for a number of years. The following U.S. Patents contain disclosures known to applicant:
______________________________________ 219,156 Heath Sept. 2, 1879 726,979 O'Marra May 5, 1903 1,353,751 Hutson Sept. 21, 1920 2,051,264 Maddock Aug. 18, 1936 2,246,633 Lawlor June 24, 1941 Des. 140,313 Ignall Feb. 13, 1945 ______________________________________
While such devices operate in the manner intended, it is difficult to properly locate and position the calendar slide in relation to the window opening and to maintain this position during normal use of the calendar.